


A Walk to Remember

by Tommykaine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (only meant as teasing), BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of bestiality, Muscular Bottom, Pet-play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, heavy humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Lars takes out his boyfriend Bjørn for a walk in the park. Shit happens (literally).
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Walk to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD SCAT. YOU ARE WARNED. Everything in this is one hundred percent consensual but shit happens. Literally. Nobody eats the doo doo, but there is doo doo.
> 
> This was originally written as an entry for Kinktober 2020, using the prompt "humiliation". This story also participates in the Banned Together Bingo using the prompt "filthy".
> 
> \----
> 
> This is a pre-negotiated scene in the context of a 110% consensual and affectionate D/s relationship. The sub in said relationship just happens to be very masochistic. There was a lot of aftercare afterwards, and a warm bath at home.
> 
> For context, Bjørn's name literally means "bear" and bjørnung means "bear cub".

Lars was walking leisurely down the street, whistling a cheerful tone. In his hand was a leash that he tugged on every now and then, whenever he saw that his cute pet was stopping in the middle of their walk.

“Come on, boy, we’re almost there,” he told him, glancing back and giving him an encouraging smile.

The way Bjørn looked back at him as he awkwardly trailed behind him, grasping on the front of his raincoat as if he feared the wind would suddenly blow and lift it like Marilyn Monroe’s dress in that iconic scene, it made all his blood pool down to his groin. A part of him was tempted to sneak into the closest dark alley and order Bjørn to suck him off, but that would be a waste. After all the careful preparation and the encouragement that Bjørn had needed to go along with his plan, he couldn’t just chicken out and settle for something half-assed. He was a better Dom than that.

For that reason, Lars patiently walked his pet to the park, sticking close to him whenever they happened to come across someone else so that his pet could hide behind his larger frame. Rather than being attached directly to his collar, the leash was slipped through his sleeve, underneath his raincoat, and _then_ it reached the D-ring of his collar. That way, in the worst case scenario Lars could just let go and Bjørn could quickly pull the leash all the way up to his wrist. Of course, upon closer inspection it would seem quite weird that the shorter man was wearing a raincoat and boots but no pants, but given how it was late at night and the main light came from the street lamps it would not be immediately noticeable by just any random bystander.

“There we go! Now we just have to get in…”

Of course, the park was closed at night, though that did not mean it was empty. Truth to be told, it was not necessarily the safest place to be, but Lars doubted that a mugger would choose to attack a man over two metres tall or one built like a wrestler out of all the people there. Though, just to be safe, both him and Bjørn had brought pepper spray.

As soon as they got in, Lars stopped and turned towards Bjørn, gently pulling his arms away from the front of his raincoat to undo its buttons, noticing that he was shaking. It could have been from the cold, but even in that faint light Lars could see how red his face was.

“Are you scared, my little bjørnung?” he teased him once he’d opened his coat, briefly letting go of the leash so that he could pull it out of the sleeve and finally walk him like a proper pet. Looking down between his legs, he could see that he was already half-hard and he smirked. “I see, you’re already so excited for your walk. Should we continue, then?”

Bjørn swallowed hard, hesitating for a few moments. Then, he responded loud and clear.

“Woof!”

Lars’s lips spread into a full-toothed grin.

“Good boy. You won’t be needing this, then.”

He helped him out out of his coat, exposing his body to the cold air. Much like his namesake, Bjørn was stocky and covered in dark brown hair, with amber eyes and a short ginger beard. He was significantly shorter than Lars, who however towered over most people seeing how he was roughly 210 tall. He looked lankier in comparison, but he was still quite well-built. Most importantly — and much to Bjørn’s delight — he was strong enough to deliver a solid spanking whenever his pet decided to misbehave.

That night, however, Lars was counting on Bjørn to be on his best behavior. It would be much more fun for the both of them if he complied.

Taking out a torch to light the way, Lars tested it to make sure it worked, briefly pointing it between Bjørn’s legs just to tease him and chuckling when his pet tried to cover himself with his hands.

“No, bad doggie. That’s not how a proper dog walks,” he scolded him. “On your hand and knees. Now.”

Watching his boyfriend slowly get down on his knees was a turn-on. He rarely hesitated to do so, but it was clear he was already embarrassed. Maybe it was because they were still so close to the entrance, close enough that a passing car might catch a glimpse of them. He was almost completely naked, but he had knee-pads and thick protective gloves as well as his boots. After all, Lars didn’t want him getting his hands or legs cut on a broken bottle or worse, even if he was lighting up the way with his torch it was better not to risk the chance.

“Much better. Now, come. It’s time for your walk.”

Lars took the first step, tugging lightly on the collar. Bjørn stumbled a little at first, but then he hurried to follow him. Not that it was too difficult, as Lars was making sure to be mindful of the fact that his long legs carried him much further than Bjørn’s shorter limbs, especially when he was not used to using all four of them.

“Good boy. Isn’t it nice out here? I wonder if you’ll make any new friends,” he told him in a cheerful tone. “Though I guess there’s only junkies around at this hour… or perverts. I wonder if they’d be surprised, seeing a big boy like you on his first walk.”

He continued to walk him along the main path, all the while conversing with him… or rather, talking down to him.

“I wonder if anyone’s watching… keep your head down, boy. Watch your step,” he immediately reprimanded him when he saw him glance around, as if to check if anyone else was really there. “What’s wrong, scared that someone would see you? What do you think they would do, huh? Probably laugh at you, right? You look so pathetic right now… are you hard? I bet you’re hard. I don’t know what for, I haven’t even touched you yet.”

His tone was cruel, vibrating with excitement. Even without looking, he knew that he was right. He could tell from the way he panted, from how he slowed down and tried to hide himself when he briefly pointed the torch towards him.

“Dirty little horndog. What does it feel like, to be such a shameless pervert? Walking around with your ass out, crawling like a little doggy. Is this really what gets you off? I bet you’re hoping someone is there to see how much of a filthy bitch you are.”

He stopped to crouch down and grasp on his hair, pulling his head back and chuckling at his mortified expression. He was so ashamed, and at the same time so aroused. Lars could see it in his eyes. He let go of his hair and gently stroked his cheek, before spitting in his face and pushing his head down, almost making him kiss the ground.

“Disgusting. Maybe I should get a real dog instead. You could go on walks together. Eat from the same bowl. I wonder if you’d let it fuck you? I bet you would. I bet you’d suck its dick too. Wouldn’t you?”

“N-no,” came the answer, to which he yanked on his collar and slapped his ass harshly, making him cry out loud in surprise and pain.

“I think I’ve misheard you, pup. What is it that you really wanted to say?”

“Woof!”

“That’s what I thought.”

Lars started walking again, whistling a familiar tune. He had a stong stuck in the back of his head, but he didn’t quite remember the title.

He lead his boyfriend around the park, tugging on his leash whenever he tried to stop.

“Hurry up, bitch. What’s the matter, all the blood went down to your cock and now your head is empty? Well isn’t it good you’re such a brainless slut to begin with, then?”

He could tell from his pained expression, from his awkward movements, it was almost time.

“What is it, boy? Speak up.”

“Woof,” Bjørn cried out, his tone whiny and needy. one of his hands moved towards his crotch, or maybe his stomach, either way Lars grasped on it and pulled it back down. “Woof! Woof!” He sounded almost like he was about to cry. Lars felt his own cock twitch.

“Oh, do you need to go? Right now? We’re in the middle of the park, you know. We won’t be able to get home. There’s a bathroom right there, just a few more steps. Even a dumb bitch like you can manage that much, right?”

Bjørn whined again, but he obediently followed him as he tugged on his leash again, guiding him towards the public toilet. It would have taken less than a minute, if Bjørn hadn’t struggled so much to keep up with his pace, so he eventually had to slow down and let him stop every now and then, addressing him with demeaning words every time he did so.

“Come on, you filthy bitch. Move your ass. Or would you rather shit yourself right here?”

“Woof!”

Finally, the torch illuminated the small square building. Bjørn made a small whiny sound and tried to get up, but Lars pressed his foot against his head before he could, grinding his heel against it as he held him down.

“Who the fuck told you you could get up? Are you fucking stupid? Do dogs walk on two legs?”

“…woof,” Bjørn whined, sounding apologetic. Once Lars put down his foot, his boyfriend glanced towards the toilets, then back to him. “Woof?”

“That’s right, here is the toilet… but that’s the men’s toilet. Are you a man, right now? Use that dumb little brain of yours, I know you know the answer.”

Hesitantly, Bjørn shook his head. _Fuck._ Lars couldn’t help but bring his hand to his own crotch, briefly rubbing his cock from above his jeans. He was rock-hard.

“Good boy. You’re not a man, you’re a big, dumb dog.” He reached out to pat his head, caressing his hair. He could see his eyes light up even from that simple gesture.

_Fuck, that’s adorable._

“Do dogs use the toilet?” he asked him. There was a moment of confusion on Bjørn’s face, then it suddenly dawned on him. He turned bright red and looked almost affronted.

“I can’t… I can’t do it here!”

“Why not? You’re a dog. That’s what dogs do.”

“But I–” Bjørn looked away, biting his lip. His hand went down to his stomach and he grimaced. “Please. Please. I need to…”

“I don’t see the problem. There’s nobody here anyway.”

“You’re here!”

“And?”

“And you– you can’t just… just watch. That’s…” Bjørn looked down to the ground, whimpering again.

“That’s what? _Disgusting?_ ” Lars leaned in closer to ask, forcing him to look up at him. “And how has that stopped you, so far? Every filthy thing that you’ve done… every time you’ve shown me that pathetic face you make whenever I shove my fucking fist in your guts, crying like a little girl and pissing yourself, isn’t that disgusting? Every time you suck me off and you choke on my dick and drool like a fucking retard, don’t you think that’s disgusting? Every time I step on your cock and tell you you’re a useless sack of meat and slap your face until you cum, that’s so fucking disgusting.”

His hand went down as he spoke, unzipping his jeans and pulling down his briefs, taking his cock out and rubbing it against Bjørn’s tear-stricken face.

“See? Do you see how fucking hard that makes me? Every time you show me just how filthy and shamelessly disgusting you can be, that’s _so fucking hot_. You think I wouldn’t want to see it, _because_ it’s disgusting? You stupid bitch. I want a fucking _front seat_.”

Bjørn looked up at him, face flushed, tears streaming down his cheeks, smiling.

“I’ll… I’ll try my best.”

Lars slowly stroked his cock, rubbing his glans against his boyfriend’s face and smearing precum all over his beard. The way he crouched and whimpered, his hands grasping on Lars’s jeans, squinting and turning even redder.

“I–I can’t do it if you stare so much…”

“Don’t be such a crybaby, you’re not some dainty princess. You’re a masochistic bitch, the filthiest of sows, a fucking pervert who gets off from being treated like the dirt under my shoes, and you’re gonna tell me you’re ashamed of taking a shit in front of your boyfriend?”

“N-no, I…”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re still fucking hard. You know that? You’re giving me this pitiful look like a hurt puppy but meanwhile your cock is hard, is this a fucking joke? You don’t get to complain when you’re _this_ hard. The truth is, this is still getting you off. You’re shitting in the middle of a park, in front of your boyfriend and who knows how many perverts hiding in the bushes, and it’s making you so fucking horny you’ll jerk off for weeks thinking back to it.”

He took one of Bjørn’s hands and brought him down between his legs, making him wrap his fingers around his raging hard-on before going back to jerking himself off to the scene, panting as he felt his own orgasm draw closer, as he watched Bjørn close his eyes and whimper and sob and masturbate, his whole body shaking until, finally, there was a series of obscene wet sounds as he relieved himself right in front of him from both ends, leaving a shameful souvenir on the ground while his cum sprayed all over one of his boyfriend’s legs and shoes.

“Ooh, fuck!” Lars groaned, the sight finally pushing him to the edge and making him unload all over Bjørn’s face and chest. He was not surprised when he saw him take the tip of his spent cock in his mouth and suck out all the remaining cum, staring up at him with a dazed expression on his cum-stained face.

“Look at you. You’re such a mess.” Lars told him in an affectionate tone, smiling warmly at him and pulling him up on his feet. Bjørn was still trembling as he held him, grasping on his shoulders for balance.

“You’re gonna get dirty…” Bjørn weakly complained, but he sounded happy. If he had an actual dog tail, Lars was sure it would be wagging furiously.

“My little bjørnung. You know I like it dirty,” he whispered, holding him tightly and stroking his back. “That’s why I love you so much.”


End file.
